Troublesome Chocolate
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Under-Appreciated Pairing. Valentine's Day. Hari yang paling dibenci Narumi. Bagaimana Narumi mengahadapinya? Mengambil setting saat Narumi sudah menikah dan punya anak.


**Disclaimer :** Beauty Pop dicikptakan oleh Kiyoko Arai-sensei.

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti [FFC] Under-Appreciated Pairing.

* * *

**Troublesome Chocolate  
**

**_**

**_  
**

Narumi Shougo. Umur 28 tahun. Tampan, kaya dan berbakat. Pemilik Salon Scrissor Project. Menikah dan punya dua anak kembar (laki-laki dan perempuan). Saat ini sedang bad mood karena hari yang (menurutnya) paling menyebalkan sedunia telah datang, Valentine! Menurutnya, Valentine terjadi karena akal-akalan perusahaan coklat agar dagangan mereka laku, jadi buat apa repot-repot mengurusi tetek bengek Valentine?

Narumi mempunyai banyak alasan untuk membenci hari Valentine. Alasan ketiga, banyak sekali karyawannya yang cuti sejak jauh hari untuk merayakan Valentine bersama dengan kekasih atau keluarga mereka. Tentu saja hal ini sedikit merepotkan Narumi. Alasan kedua, warna _pink_-nya itu lho! Di mana-mana, baik di toko, mall, dan jalan semuanya bernuansa _pink _yang menandakan Valentine. Sebagi pria normal, wajar kalau Narumi membenci warna yang menurutnya norak itu. Sekarang dia 'dipaksa' harus melihat warna pink itu. Bikin mual saja, begitu katanya. Alasan pertama dan yang paling utama adalah… cokelat! Narumi benci sekali makanan manis. Anehnya, para gadis tidak henti-hentinya memberinya cokelat. Seperti hari ini….

"Apa-apaan ini?!!" seru Narumi berang begitu melihat meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan tumpukan cokelat berbagai bentuk dengan bungkusan _pink_.

"Masa tidak tahu? Ini semua cokelat pemberian fansmu. Cukup banyak juga," jawab Ochihai Kazuhiko, rekan sekerja Narumi, yang mengenakan kacamata.

"Narurin benar-benar populer, ya. Padahal sudah menikah tapi masih dapat banyak cokelat dari para gadis," kata Minami Kei, teman Narumi, sambil mengulum permen lollipop kesukannya.

"Huh! Aku tidak butuh semua cokelat ini! Kei, kamu ambil saja semua cokelat ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa kerja kalau ada cokelat sebanyak ini di mejaku!" seru Narumi.

"Sip, dengan senang hati!" sahut Kei riang dan mulai mengambil satu per satu cokelat dari meja Narumi. Bagi Kei yang sangat suka makanan manis, hal ini merupakan suatu rejeki baginya.

"Begini baru oke." Narumi mengangguk puas melihat mejanya yang sudah bersih dari cokelat. Kei telah selesai mengambil semua cokelatnya. Cukup lama juga karena cokelatnya bukan satu-dua tapi puluhan.

"Cokelat ini enak sekali!" seru Kei kegirangan setelah menikmati gigitan pertama dari cokelat tersebut.

"Kei, makannya nanti saja! Kiita akan mulai bekerja!" tegur Narumi ke Kei, lalu berpaling pada Ochiai. "Oh ya, bila nanti ada orang yang titip cokelat untukku, kamu langsung tolak saja."

"Eh? Kalau begitu Narumi tidak membutuhkan cokelat ini, dong! Sayang sekali, padahal ini cokelat dari Kiri-chan, lho!" kata Kei sambil mengeluarkan sebuah coklat kecil dari sakunya.

"Apa?!"

Narumi melongo mendengar nama istrinya disebut-sebut. Nggak salah , tuh? Kiri, istrinya, yang terkenal cuek itu memberinya cokelat? Padahal selama 5 tahun perkawinan mereka, Kiri sama sekali tidak pernah memberinya cokelat. Selagi Narumi terpana, Kei keburu membuka bungkusan cokelat itu.

"Karena Narumi tidak mau cokelat ini, untukku saja, ya. Aaah…" Kei membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, hendak memasukkan cokelat itu ke mulutnya. Tapi Narumi lebih sigap. Disambarnya cokelat itu dari tangan Kei.

"Enak saja! Siap bilang aku tidak mau cokelat ini?!" seru Narumi sambil langsung menelan cokelat itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama mengunyahnya. Ugh, bagi Narumi yang benci makanan manis, makan cokelat itu adalah siksaan. Setelah selesai, wajahnya meringis.

"Eh, tapi bukannya tadi Narumi berpesan agar menolak semua titipan cokelat untukmu?" kata Kei dengan tampang menggoda.

Narumi merah padam. Untuk sesaat dia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ugh… Ini dan itu beda!" serunya, masih dengan muka merah.

"Narumi, Kei mengerjaimu tadi. Itu bukan cokelat dari istrimu, kok. Dia sama sekali tidak titip cokelat atau apapun," kata Ochihai menerangkan.

"Ap-?" Narumi butuh waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Ochihai.

"Hahaha, tidak kusangka Narurin tertipu. Ternyata nama 'Kiri-chan' memang ampuh, sampai Narurin mau makan cokelat yang dibencinya." Kei tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai keluar air mata. Tawanya baru berhenti ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari Narumi.

"Kei… AWAS KAMU!!" seru Narumi murka.

"Wuaaa!! Narurin marah! Occhi, tolong aku dong!" Kei memasang wajah ketakutan dan memohon pada Ochihai yang menghela napas.

Sebelum Ochihai sempat berbuat apa-apa, mendadak pintu terbuka lebar dan dura orang anak kecil masuk ek dalam.

"Papa, kami datang!"

"Wah, Arisu-chan dan Hiroki!" seru Kei.

Narumi melihat Arisu dan Hiroku, dua anaknya yang kembar membuka pintu dan menghampiri mereka. Narumi langsung berdiri dan memeluk mereka berdua. Kedua anak itu pun membalas pelukan Narumi.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini? Bukannya kalian harus ke sekolah?" tanya Narumi sambil melepaskan pelukannya, lalu melihat jam tangannya. Masih jam 08.30 sementara TK dimulai jam 09.00

"Masih ada banyak waktu kok. Kami sengaja datang ke sini untuk menemui Papa," jawab Arisu, sang adik perempuan sambil tersenyum diikuti anggukan Hiroki, kakaknya. Walaupun kembar, sifat mereka beda sekali. Arisu ceria sedangkan Hiroki pendiam.

"Aku hanya menemani Arisu," kata Hiroki.

"Oh iya, ini kan hari Valentine, jadi…" Arisu mengeluarkan dua bungkus cokelat kecil bernuansa _pink_ dari dalam tasnya. "… Tara!! Aku hendak memberikan cokelat ini!"

Narumi terharu melihat anak perempuannya yang masih TK hendak memberikannya cokelat. Walaupun benci makanan manis, dia akan memaksakan diri memakannya cokelat itu.

"Wah, jadi kamu mau memberikan cokelat untuk Papa? Wah, Papa sangat-"

Narumi belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Arisu berjalan melewatinya dan memberikan cokelat itu untuk Kei dan Ochiai.

"Ini cokelat untuk Kei-kun dan Kazuhiko!" kata Arisu ceria.

"Terima kasih banyak Arisu-chan!" seru Kei gembira.

"Terima kasih," sahut Ochiai sambil tersenyum kecil.

Narumi melotot melihat adegan itu. Kedua temannya dapat cokelat sedangkan dirinya tidak?

"HOI! Kenapa aku tidak diberi coklat, hah?! Aku ini ayahmu lho!" serunya kesal.

"Eh?" Arisu menoleh dan memandang Narumi. "Habis, Papa kan benci makanan manis, jadi aku tidak membawa cokelat untuk Papa."

"AP-? Yah, sudahlah!" Narumi menghela napas kesal dan memegang kepalanya. Ia mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi.

"Hehehe, aku cuma bercanda kok, Papa." Arisu tersenyum dan menyodorkan sebuah cokelat kecil. "Nih! Aku sengaja membelikan cokelat yang pahit untuk Papa."

Narumi terpesona sejenak sebelum mengambil cokelat itu.

"Terima kasih," kata Narumi sambil tersenyum, yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Untukku tidak ada, nih?" tanya Hiroki. Sepertinya dia merajuk. Lcuu juga melihat dia merajuk dengan wajah datar.

"Tentu saja ada! Nih!" Arisu meyodorkan coklat untuk Hiroki juga.

"Terima kasih." Hiroki menerima cokelat itu dan memakannya.

"Karena keperluan kami di sini sudah selesai, jadi kami pergi dulu, ya!" seru Arisu riang sambil melambaikan tangan lalu keluar dari sana, diikuti Hiroki.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan!" seru Narumi memperingatkan mereka.

*******

_Sore harinya…._

"Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan hari ini."

Narumi memasuki ruang kerjanya untuk istirahat sejenak sebelum pulang ke rumah. Betapa terkejutnya Narumi melihat sebungkus cokelat kecil tergeletak di mejanya. _Huh! Pasti Kei yang meletakkan cokelat ini sembarangan!_ dengus Narumi kesal.

"Hoi, Kei, kan sudah kuperingatkan berkali-kali agar jangan meletakkan cokelat sembarangan!" seru Narumi kesal sambil mengangkat cokelat itu.

"Itu cokelat dari Kiri-chan untukmu, kok," sahut Kei.

"Huh! Aku tidak akan tertipu untuk kedua kalinya! Pokoknya aku tidak butuh cokelat ini! Cepat singkirkan!"

"Oh, jadi kamu tidak mau cokelat dariku, ya?" sahut sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Narumi.

Narumi spontan menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Berdiri Narumi Kiri, cinta pertamanya saat SMA dan wanita yang melahirkan kedua anaknya. Istrinya. Gayanya yang cuek sama sekali tidak berubuah sejak mereka menikah.

"Ap-? Sejak kapan kamu di sini?" tanya Narumi dengan muka horror, takut istrinya mendengar kalimatnya yang terkahir tadi.

"Dari tadi. Aku menunggumu selesai bekerja. Tapi karena kamu lama, jadi aku pergi ke toilet sebentar," jawab Kiri.

Selagi Narumi masih terpana akan kemunculan Kiri yang tidak disangkanya, Kiri mengambil cokelat yang dipegang Narumi.

"Padahal aku sengaja membuat cokelat yang tidak manis untukmu, tapi karena kamu tidak mau, apa boleh buat. Akan kumakan sendiri. Sudah dulu, ya."

Kiri membuka pintu dan keluar.

Narumi masih membatu.

Satu detik….

Dua detik….

Tiga detik….

Akhirnya Narumi sadar juga. Buru-buru ia keluar untuk mengejar istrinya.

"Hoi, tunggu dulu! Siapa yang bilang tidak mau?!!"

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup. Suasana hening sejenak.

Kei tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat pemandangan itu. "Hahahaha, sudah kuduga cuma Kiri-chan yang bisa 'mengalahkan' Narumi!"

Ochiai mengangguk. "Kamu benar."

_

**THE END**


End file.
